The Ground Shifts Beneath Us
Summary After a major accident at O'Hare, the E.D. is concerned one of their own is in mortal danger. Will's proposal for a safe injection site goes to the board for consideration. Natalie and Goodwin become concerned for Gwen. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Tarek Bishara as Mark * Emma Ishta as Michelle Abrams * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Christine Vrem-Ydstie as Layla Bistarky * Ryan Reilly as Patrick Bistarky * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett Co-Stars * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Sarah Brooks as Paramedic Juliette * David Parkes as Barry Lindheim * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa * Marie Tredway as Nurse Trinidad "Trini" Campos * Carl Clemons-Hopkins as Sean Richter * Rebecca Wolfe as Denise Bistarkey * Matt Klingler as Steve Bitstarky * Bruch Reed as Tommy Charles * Joe Dunne as Matthew "Matty" Charles * Michael Vaughn Shaw as X-Ray Tech Mike * Nico Carter as Tech Jacob * Harry Belden as Gwen's Assistant Kyle Henderson * Lisa M. Hodsoll as Board Member Gail Hoffman * Beth Johnson as Board Member Elizabeth Thornton Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0511a.jpg Cm0511b.jpg Cm0511c.jpg Cm0511d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes